


traveling like a dream one night

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Or Is It?, Pining, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: at 12.18am, the phone rings.





	traveling like a dream one night

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16250225#cmt16250225)
> 
> konoha deserves better honestly i should treat him better
> 
> title from "is" by yoko kanno ft. pop etc  
>  _i know my heart's missing a piece / but it still beats_

you’re still awake when the call comes

you still have his number saved

and your heart still skips a beat

when his name flashes across your cracked phone screen

(but you pick up, of course you do)

 

“konoha-san,” akaashi says. he sounds the same as he ever did:

calm, quiet, a little like the night sky and a little like still waters in the summer;

“sorry for calling so late.”

 

“it’s fine,” you tell him, “are you okay?”

 

a pause, and if you close your eyes, you can still see him so clearly—

messy dark locks, tired eyes, thin lips pressed together

hopefully still wearing that sweater you bought him on a whim

because you remembered how he liked to wear baggy clothes at home

(and you were honest enough to admit you were jealous

of bokuto being the perfect size to loan him clothes)

 

“konoha-san,” akaashi says. and he sounds different now, voice a little deeper,

a little rougher, a little less unwavering and a little more unsteady,

“i’m sorry for suddenly—your number’s the first one i remembered—”

 

“hey,” you say, and you can hear his stuttering breaths now, “are you drunk?”

 

akaashi laughs, but it doesn’t sound funny at all. “yeah,” he says. “sorry.”

 

“it’s fine,” you say, but it’s not really. you haven’t seen him in

so long, in a year, too long, and you don’t know if this boy

is still the same boy your thoughts keep circling back to, but 

you’re already slipping on your shoes

you’re already hailing a taxi

you already know you’re always going to run right back to him

(even if he’s always moving forwards with or without you)

 

“wait for me,” you tell him, tokyo city lights watching you chase down time.

 

“okay,” his voice is barely a whisper in your ear, “okay, akinori.”

 

it’s 12:30 am, and you’re flying to the beat

of your hopeless little heart

to a boy waiting for you in the deep of the night

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr+twitter


End file.
